Solomon Kane's arrival
by guardian of the light
Summary: Nergal teleports to the wrong place, the puritan swordsman goes to Elibe, violence ensues
1. arrival

Author note:I was playing Fire Emblem the other day when I wondered, what would a great character of the sword and sorcery genre do in a place like Elibe? The thought stayed with me and I realized, I must write this down to remind people how great the Solomon Kane stories are before a certain movie studio ruins them. So the story will bethe game with him incorporated as a character. In the Kane timeline it takes place right after Homecoming, for those who must know before reading.Enjoy

Wait, one more thing Disclaimer: I own none of this Nintendo and Robert E. Howard are the owners and frankly, they are awesome

* * *

This is how life shouldbe. Thought Solomon Kane, a tall gaunt man clothed in puritan black as he walked along the England coastline toward a shipyard. He left the land of his birth, proud Devonshire behind him for the second time in his life, now Puritanism had nothing to do with it. A few years sailing, a year in Spain, a few in Africa, his life had been one of wandering, righting all evils that crossed his path, he would not settle just yet, there are still a few things he did not see, and experiences yet to be had.  
He arrived at a port to see a nightmare, all were dead, few visible injuries, if any. A plague thought Kane, but what could kill men so swiftly? Kane pondered that when another man stood at the town square "I may have gotten the coordinates wrong, but this place has so much quintessence, a survivor?" The puritan heard the other man's speech and felt his rage rising. This man killed the population of a village, he must pay for his sin "You did this?" said Kane and the other man waved his hand by a book, causing dark energy to flow from him to Solomon. The magic stopped just a few feet of him. Solomon looked puzzled at the situation, this is true black magic, necromancy at its highest, how could he not be harmed? The spellcaster showed the same confusion until he noticed Kane's staff. Kane recalled its power as well, N'longa's stave proved itself time and again against vampires and demons. The two returned to reality when Solomon gave a bitter response to the strange man "You will pay for this, are you ready to meet your god?" "Was this your village? No matter, I'll be leavi--" The man almost finished his sentence but Kane got him with a flintlock pistol ball to the arm, the man cradled it for a second, then vanished with a flash of light.

The stave helped Kane many times, and now he used it to contact his friend back in Africa. He knelt down with the staff against him and went into a trance. "Blood Brother! What'cha need from old N'longa?" He explained the scene he witnessed and the culprit he wounded "That be Nergal, he from far away land, only get there with magic, come meet me at my village, I get you there." With that advice Solomon Kane left to visit his old friend through many battles against evil, this would be different though, as N'longa advised Kane to the details of his quest to avenge those taken. Through a rift between the worlds he would be taken to a place called Elibe, where he would find this Nergal person. He stepped into a circle while N'longa chanted, a second later he became aware of every molecule in his being while in an instant he entered another world.

Solomon examined his surroundings, a village, partial destruction here or there, not recent, but this place has been attacked. He pondered that until he noticed a gathering of men with axes and swords. Kane looked toward the group to hear a rather one sided argument. "...But you did land on me, and there must be a price for that, your flying horse is a rare specimen, could get us a fair deal, but you would work just as well" The demands by the gang leader made Solomon feel an ager very familiar to him, he moved closer to the gang of bandits but stopped when he noticed another group enter the area. "Florina? What happened, why are these bandits here?" Said a woman with green hair, she seemed important to the group, but Kane noticed the group was led by a man, who stood behind the green haired woman. At the moment that was not important since the girl on the flying horse explained her situation to the group. She made a small mistake and now these bandits want to take her and her flying horse for however long they want her. Kane knew the unfairness of the situation and stepped in "Maybe I should hear your side of this, what do you plan to do with this girl for an apology?" The bandit walked up to Solomon and said "We plan to take her, sell her Pegasus, and have as much fun with her as we can before she breaks" the puritan felt the rage build more and more within him "and what if I do not want you to do that to this poor girl?" Solomon was a tall man so the bandit had the wisdom to keep enough space to still seem dominant, so he spoke again " I say this is none of your damn business" Kane took in that statement and raised his pistol, flint sparked powder and the ball went through the first brigand's skull and lodged itself in another's heart. "ATTACK" screamed the leader of the group arriving after Solomon and swords met with axes. "Who are you?" inquired the green haired woman, Solomon fired his second pistol, killing another bandit. He glanced at the girl for a second to acknowledge her presence, then unsheathed his rapier and charged foreword into the fray. While others dispatched their own problems Kane ran to the leader with all intention to bring him to judgement. The puritan approached the man who ordered this group, "We will take no apologies" "We are past that now, you must pay for the others you have wronged like you would have the girl" The bandit raised his axe but before it fell Kane's rapier entered the foe's heart. He staggered to the ground and breathed his last.

The battle drew to a close as all eyes were on the tall, gaunt man dressed in black "I'll ask again, who are you?" "I am Solomon Kane, I came to this land in pursuit of a villain, but I am a man who helps when needed, so I felt this girl needed my rescue." The woman with green hair explained her situation to him, that she is the granddaughter of the lord of house Caelin, and other groups of bandits are hunting them so they need all the help they can get. Solomon pondered the situation then thought how befriending royalty might help him get closer to that Nergal person. So he removed his hat to show respect and agreed to come along. "See? It was destiny that we all meet here" said a knight in green. Solomon then asked who everyone was like, and the leader, a man named Mark approached Solomon "The one in green is Sain, he tends to be prideful, and a pathetic womanizer, The one next to him is Kent, he's much more serious about everything, you've met Lyn, I'm a bit of a smartass, you've met Florina and Will, introduce yourself." Solomon met the young archer, he explained his situation, and the group continued their journey to Caelin.


	2. Shadows

Author's note- Now,just so we know, does anyone actually knowwho Solomon Kane is? Read this anyway, I need as many people on my side to prevent the ruining of it by New Line cinema

That night the recently dubbed "Lyndis' Legion" came upon an abandoned castle. " We should spend the night here" said Mark, and the group entered the derelict building. No sooner than they entered Sain noticed a woman, she told of her situation: her husband named Dorcas went looking for work so he could pay for medical treatment on a bad leg, he was gone a long time so she went searching for him. Everyone saw a picture she drew of him, and they promised to help him if they see him "Someone needs to keep watch, otherwise more bandits could come and kill us in our sleep" advised Kent. Solomon Kane volunteered first watch, he took a seat by the front entrance prepared for whatever headed his way. "Be cautious, if bandits do arrive, they will cut you down without hesitation, they are ruthless, they have no mercy, they feel no fear" warned Lyn, but the puritan's skills as a warrior were legendary where he came from, so he reassured her "Servants of evil curse my name in my land, I can defend this place, for I too, feel no fear." Such was Solomon Kane, for he always felt a drive to persevere in the name of good, he never ran from a fight, nor turned down a battle against evildoers, no matter the cost. Everyone went to sleep after an hour or so, while Kane stood watch, alert for any activity. Solomon's mind drifted onto his situation, a lord's granddaughter, surely she would have the resources to hunt this Nergal person, once she got there. That Sain, a knight who seemed a bit promiscuous, at least he tries to be, he did not appear successful. Mark, the leader, his strategic intelligence is unknown as Solomon witnessed him once, and that was a fray of a battle that ended in five minutes, maybe he will prove himself in another battle, thought Kane. Then Solomon heard a sound, an intruder he thought, he unsholstered his heavy pistol in preparation, a shot would wake everyone, and halt the intruder. He heard the interloper step closer, he was just around the corner, the puritan rushed out at the... ally? He looked carefully at the person, who shook nervously in reaction to Kane's pistol. The puritan lowered his weapon when he recognized the believed intruder as the woman he saved the previous afternoon "what do you want?" Florina took in a breath as if to speak but Solomon cut her short when he heard real opponents approaching, ten maybe twenty men Kane heard outside the building "warn the others, there will be an attack soon" Florina rushed to her friend Lyn and in a moment everyone awakened, Mark appeared and yelled out his orders " I want Sain and Kent by the main entrance, Will at the side wall, Florina stay by Natalie, Lyn at the east side entrance and Kane, you go get the leader. Go!" Solomon Kane was a man of action, but he knew the importance of waiting for the right moment to attack, he stood at the main entrance prepared for when a path between himself and the leader could be made. He watched as Kent and Sain slashed at rows of axemen with their swords. Solomon saw his opportunity to move and took it, he darted forth like a man possessed out of the old castle until he stood no more than ten feet from the gang leader, the puritan raised his pistol and fired at the enemy. A silence followed the roar of Kane's heavy flintlock pistol as the remnants of the gang fled the scene.

Everyone in Lyndis's Legion welcomed the return of sleep, except for Kent and Sain whose turns it was to watch the rest of the night. Solomon wondered for a moment what that Florina girl needed to say to him, but even he must sleep sometime. That morning most of the group begged Mark for just a few more minutes but they had little time, the group must use every available minute of daylight said Mark, and they moved on. It became noon when they reached the Lycian border, now it was only a matter of days before Caelin. The thought pleased the members of the group until that hope got severed when a few brigands arrived. "Persistent little bastards aren't they?" said Mark "No matter, they get the same fate as their comrades. We move ahead as a group, destroy at will." Solomon Kane followed Mark's orders, the puritan witnessed the night before that the man had great intelligence, but when Kane heard a scream, off in the woods opposite them, so he must check them. He ran to the source, a girl in white robes with pink pigtailed hair stood on the side while a man in a red cloak held off a bandit by waving his hand in a way that created fire. This magic, the puritan thought, manipulates nature, it may appear godless, but this is not the magician he searched for. After all, N'longa spoke to him of prevalent magical forces here, so Kane did not judge this person, instead he helped the red cloaked man combat his foe. When the brigand fell the voice Solomon heard that got him there made herself known "Why does stuff like this follow us? This is so annoying, who are you? The bandits attacked us 'cause they think we work with you." Whined the pink haired girl looking in the puritan's direction "My group came here to-" "Erky, be a good bodyguard and fight the rest of them." the girl cut off Kane before he tried to explain his situation, so he just sighed and went back to the main battle. "Come back here, you didn't tell me your name" yelled the girl, but Solomon already reached the main fray of battle. Kane's rapier struck bandits as they rose against him, the blade of Devonshire fought with great vigor today, eventually to the leader of this group of bandits. The puritan unsheathed his dirk, and cut into the man's skull. "I'm starting to enjoy having you in my army more and more Kane" said Mark, "but you really should let others in on the fun." "Sorry, I am used to working alone." Solomon said quietly, just then Lyn approached them. "These two helped us, said they got in because of some confusion and-" Lyn got cut off just as Solomon did by the pink haired girl "HE'S in your army! He turned his back on me. ME!" "I take it your friend here is royalty... Erk is it?" Mark the tactician said. "In one way or another yes, but right now she's a cleric. She hired me to escort her to Ostia, her name's Serra by the way." "So, you going in that direction?" Mark said "Yes, anything you need before we go?" "My archer got a hit to the left arm, think she can heal him?" Serra waved her staff at Wil and the wound on his arm disappeared. This magic preserves the flesh, she must be fundamentally good to use it she said, pondered Solomon Kane. At least the whining will stop when she leaves, but still, a good medic might help, thought Solomon.

That thought returned to him when Sain told to Mark that Serra and Erk are staying with the group. "Just so it's out, I'll help anyone but HIM." Serra pointed her staff angrily at the puritan "Bet you miss Devonshore or wherever you came from already" "I'm a wanderer, I just search for people who need my help, and it's called Devonshire, I do miss it though." "Shire, not shore, got it. We should be reaching Araphen soon." Mark said as the scene of the previous battle shrank away.


	3. Araphen

Chapter three, an important note before you read this:

Now, I'm no seamstress (should be obvious to anyone who knows me) but from what I know from the history channel (correct me if I'm wrong, please do that) until the rennaisance there were only three base colors to permantly dye silk: blue(woad), purple(indigo) and red(believe its called cochnea) so I put in a scene questioning Kane's sash, everything else, good and understandible

* * *

Araphen, a large city near Caelin. Not that much longer now thought Solomon Kane "Kent is talking to the Marquis, soon we will have a good sized army escort, then smooth sailing." said the tactician, then Kent arrived on the scene. "The Marquis said he will help us in any way he can" "Good" Lyn said, then a villager came running to them "The castles on fire! The castles on fire!" he said, and Kane's fighter instinct went in, the marrquis of Araphen was in danger, his chance for a quick voyage to Caelin was in danger, and during that time who knows what Nergal could do? The puritan's rage grew when suddenly he saw Lyn with an assassin mere inches behind her. Then an arrow flew form nowhere and the maurader fell "who are you?" Lyn asked looking in the direction of a man with a small bow sitting on top of a horse."I thought I saw a plainswoman attacked, flee now before anything worse happens" "I am Lyn, from the Lorca, yes I am a plainswoman of Saccae" "There were survivors?" "If you two are done we have a castle to save" Mark interrupted. "A rescue mission? Who are you?" "We need to speak to the Marquis, this may be my fault" Lyn said. "Then we must fight them." The horsed archer went on inform the group of three switches that activate the secret passageway to the Marqui's throne room, so they went right ahead to that task.  
"I want Kane, Erk, Dorcas and Serra going that way, everyone else with Lyn, go down that corridor over there" "You're putting me in HIS gorup? Why?" Solomon Kane had patience, but this pink haired cleric tried that patience like a rubber band, she complained for a few more steps to the goal when she changed her tone from anger to joyed surprise all of a sudden. "Ohmigosh! Is that silk? How did you get it that shade of green?" Serra shrieked questions at Kane about the nature of the sash around his waist. He was getting too old for this, thought Solomon until they reached their destination. A mercenary stood near the door but Kane stopped him with a shot of his pistol. He fired his other one to break the lock on the door before him, and another mercenary lay in waiting for them, but Erk hit him with his fire magic, and Dorcas finshed him off. "This must be the switch" said Solomon while he pressed it. "You're ignoring me again, answer my questions!" Serra ordered. "She gets like that, just tell her where you got that sash, and she'll leave you alone" "It's oriental, from a land far from my home, and even farther from here. You must understand that I came here with the aid of powerful magic, so the methods of green dye are unknown and will remain so to your people, and I did not ignore you, you just chose a bad time to ask me your infuriating questions." "Looks like the others are done, let's go over there" Dorcas said, and they made their way to Mark, who pointed them to the passageway to victory.  
"You cannot be serious, look at her, does she not look like her parents?" Kent yelled at the Marquis of Araphen, who kindly told Lyn that she had no worth as a lord's granddaughter because her saccaen blood "tainted her" so he would offer no aid to their group. "Half saccean or not, she is half royalty, you will help us damn you!" Solomon Kane, being a puritan, rarely cursed, but when he did, the words he used meant twice as much. "Who is this giant who walks among you, and why does he not address me with respect?" The marquis said. "This man is Solomon Kane, my best warrior, if I were you, I'd stop yelling at him" Mark said tactfully "threaten all you wish, but the fact remains, she is saccaen, so I will not help her." "Then good day, we're leaving" Mark said while he directed the others out the door behind him. The puritan walked away stoicly, but what that man said to their group angered him. Sure, his dislike of the turks was well known where he came from, but he respected all mankind, oh well, Solomon thought, some people just act that way. Then a voice broke the silence of the group "I've decided to join you" Rath, the horsed archer recieved warm welcomes from the members for volunteering his services, and for five thousand gold pieces liberated from the castle to help the cause. "Back to the road for us it seems" Mark said "wouldn't have it any other way" said Solomon. "Hey, what is that staff made of?" Serra inquired, Solomon lowered his hat to cover his face, and kept walking.


	4. Black Magic

Greetings, if this chapter has a few bumps, try toignore them, I am trying desperately to figure out how to work the new interface here, this is my third attempt at getting this right. Enjoy, and I own none of this. The estate of Robert E. Howard owns Solomon Kane, and Nintendo owns Fire Emblem. Wait, one more thing- Weaponology 101: we all are familar with the rapier, Eliwood uses it,the Dirk is a dagger used for armor piercing and has its set of advantages in a knife fight. Most probably know what a flintlock is, but Solomon's pistols are supposed to be heavier than the normal calvary set. So one more time, enjoy.

* * *

"So you are a thief?" Solomon Kane questioned the new member of the legion he chose to side with for the moment. "Well, I can be if I need to, but-" Serra yet again interrupted "he's a spy for Ostia." "Supossed to be a secret, how thick are you woman?" "A spy, are you? When this is over I request you help me find information the man I am hunting." "Ostian spies can't just give their services to someone who isn't a citizen like that..." Solomon felt the sting of frustration when Matthew told him that Ostia did not share information easily "...But maybe I can make a deal with you, check back with me tomorrow."

All of a sudden Mark cmae out of nowhere with a child at his side "You see this kid? The people on the other side of that mountain kdnapped his sister, think he needs our help?" Mark said rhetorically, a unanimos decision was made by the small army, Kane prepared himself from the word kidnap, it did help that others agreed. "I think I can help too." Said a man arriving on the scene, "I have a skill with light magic, that might be useful." Kane already had the ways of Elibe's magic told to him by Erk, so he knew light magic would be useful when he saw a dark magician, dressed in the same black robes as the man who killed the village, must be getting close, he thought. The man dispatched the dark magician "My name is Lucius, any more I can do?" "I have an idea" Mark said "Florina, I know you aren't good with men, but I need you to take Lucius with you across the mountain, then the two of you dispatch as many enemies as you see." Good plan, Solomon Kane thought, but it needs something. An idea formed in Kane's mind "Florina, take this" Kane presented his stave "What does she need your walking stick for?" Mark asked "It nullifies magic around the wielder, it could help greatly." "Lucius, guess she won't need your help, think you can do this on your own Florina?" "I...I can" the pegasus knight said and flew off over the mountains. A few minutes later "Hientz has fallen! Retreat!" "Guess she can handle herself after all" Mark said, and the party ventured into the castle where the child's sister was held. At first they thought the enemy army already took her, but a red haired man made himself known while he carried the girl they looked for. "Ninian!" "She's just unconsious, give her time, she will be alright." The man turned out to be the Marquis of Pherae's son, Lyn explained her situation to him, and he offered his nation's aid in getting her to Caelin. Another royal ally, Kane thought, I might even get an army on my side if they know my cause. "Oh no, my ring" Solomon left his train of thought when the girl spoke up "What ring?" Mark said "Its an important family hierloom, I think they stole it" Nils said. "Before we help you, could you tell us all about yourselves" "We're entertainers, I play the flute and she dances, but now she looks like her leg's hurt, so she won't do any of that for a while, we don't know why those men are hunting us." Swell, thought the puritan, a musicican and a dancer, "we can also help in special ways... we can, see events before they happen" and fortune tellers as well. Solomon concluded there was nothing wrong with helping them though, he decided he would judge them later. "So, should we help them?" "I say we should, they must be brought to justice for stealing from young children." Kane made his statement, and Mark ordered everyone to find the thieves.

"Just give me five minutes, I'll catch up." Solomon knelt down while the others began following the trail. He took his stave and entered the familiar trance "N'longa, tell me, does Nergal have anything to do with the Black Fang?" "Blood brother, I only know so much about the world I sent you to, I can only say that the magician you are hunting is very powerful." Solomon woke up and ran back to Mark's group "what did you need?" "I needed to contact an old friend for advice, he wanted to help but could not supply me the right information." "What do you need advice for?" "Something Matthew could supply me with." "Alright, now, we think the thieves are hiding in this old castle here" Mark said, pointing foreward. "Guess we're going in" they entered. "You actually came here, to our base? This is going to be too easy, slaughter them." Men with swords, lances, axes, bows and magic tomes diverged on the main entrance where Lyn and the others stood at the ready. Mark said something about keeping a formation but Kane started running off to the fray on his own once again. "No, you are not going to run off and take all the glory again." Sain said while he rode up to Solomon. "Fine then, just do not get in the way" the two then proceeded to fight the assorted Black Fang members, Sain impaled a few with his lance, Solomon got a few with his spainish blade, next thing they knew Solomon stood before the leader, said his name was Beyard. The pirotan struck at Beyard, he blocked, but Kane unsheathed his Dirk, and while the primary swords clashed Kane sunk his dagger into Beyard's right arm. The leader of the ones who stole Ninian's ring dropped his sword, and the puritan grabbed him by the collar. "What do you know about a man named Nergal?" "You know so little" the man said as he fell to the floor. "Poison" Lyn said "these aren't everyday bandits" Kent said, "a ring, is this yours Ninian?" Mark asked the young dancer, "yes, this is mine, but what should we do if they come after us again?" "Hey, all of us will be there if they come back, right everybody?" Mark said, everyone nodded and the group with three new members continued down the road to Caelin, "should be at the border by nightfall" Mark said.

That night everyone gathered around the campsite, that is, everyone except Solomon Kane gathered around the campsite while Nils demonstrated to everyone his flute playing skills. Matthew approached the puritan sitting on a rock away from the campsite "what are you doing over here?" "Music is against my religon, so I am over here, away from it." "Got it, anyway, what information do you need from an Ostian spy anyway?" "I am pursuing a man named Nergal for wiping out a village in my land." "Your village?" "No, but I cannot turn a blind eye to such slaughter, I must find Nergal, and kill him." "Then I can get you the information when I get back to Ostia, but know this, it will put you in debt to me, and maybe not today, mabe not for years, I will ask you to pay me back." "Fine, I shall do whatever you ask of me in exchange for your information upon recieving it." "Deal, are you staying over here?" Solomon nodded, Matthew headed back to the campsite, Florina arrived and paid Solomon a visit a few minutes afterward. "Since I do not have a gun pointed at you right now, are you willing to talk?" Florina breathed in deeply and said "I... wanted to... to thank you for... back at the village... for saving me." "You are welcome, then, but you do know I recieved help from Lyn and the others, so not all the credit is mine." "Yes... well it is good... that, you said that... goodnight, I guess." "Goodnight" Solomon laid down and let sleep take him to the dawn of the next day


	5. the old general

Welcome again,first of all,Iadmit partial incorrectness in my statements onpre-rennaisance cloth dyeing, cochinea was discovered in the Americas by Spainards, no onein europe had it until then. After that, those who do read Solomon Kane may wonder who the girl is, she was briefly mentioned in Solomon Kane's homecoming, you really have to look for it to findhim talking about her. So once again enjoy.

* * *

The dawning of the new day greeted Lyndis Legion with a sense of optimism. Kent reported that it would be less than two days before they reached Castle Caelin, Solomon Kane showed no sign of joy, for one reason he was not a man one could easily see the mood of, another that he felt something in the air. Something he felt many times over in his adventures, the scent of looming battle in the air. Nils could tell as fast as Kane did, "danger approaches" the young bard said, Ninian agreed that there was a problem approaching "Lyn! Don't move!" The next moment an arrow shot from the distance landing next to the girl. "A ballista" Kent said "they really want us dead, siege weapons are hard to come by" Sain said. "What should we do?" Lyn said this while Mark the tactician's gears already started spinning "Kent, Sain, you two go east toward that village over there, everyone else go south to the artillery, except Solomon, you're the decoy until I give you the signal, we clear?" "Wait, I have business to attend to. Sorry that I can't join you for the time being." "Alright then, my strategy didn't really call for you but thanks for reminding me though. Everyone ready? Let's go" the small army then went to their tasks. 

Kane stood out in the open waiting for the ballista to fire, it did, and he dodged two arrows when Solomon noticed a flag raised from the top of the mountain. Following the signal he ran quick to meet his allies, to find lyn and Dorcas attacking several enemies on a bridge, Will using the last arrows remaining in the newly acquired Ballista, and Rath taking shots at any remaining soldiers. After the bridge was taken, the fight ended simply enough when Lyn sliced up the enemy general's armor, he fell like all the others when this happened. When the battle ended Kent gave a grim observation, "These were soldiers of Caelin, I trained with them, knew many by name, how could they attack without hesitation?" "They're traitors now, they had it coming to them." Sain replied, then Matthew returned. "I searched around the city for information. Things do not look good, the marquis is very ill, and there is talk that Lundgren is poisoning him, if we are to save him, we should hurry." "Well then, two days, hope that's fast enough" Mark said. "Other problem though, Lundgren has told everyone that we are serving an imposter, even if we save Lyn's grandfather, most would still think she is a traitor." "That is a probelm, but the solution comes easily" Mark said. "Everyone who saw Lyn's mother sees the resemblence, we have two witnesses to that fact, one we are to never speak to ever again, and one is a seemingly nice prince, Eliwood could vouche for us if we found him." "Good point, we should return to Kathaleet, hopefully he's still there" Lyn said.

The group walked down the main road to Kathaleet, hoping Eliwood stays there. Solomon Kane was approached by Mark for a conversation "so, Solomon, a tall, strong guy like you probably had more than a few girls in his prime, did you ever have anyone?" "For a while I thought you wiser than most your age, young tactician, but now I see you talking like Sain." "Good point, but I'm bored, and you aren't much of a talker, so it would help if I get to know you." "Fine then, when I was eighteen I knew a girl, but then I entered the sailing merchant trade, I told her I would return, but forty years of interruptions for righting wrongs the world over led to me finally coming home to find that she died seven years after I left, other than her, I have cared for no others." "That's a pretty sad existence" "yes, but I did what I know is right, so it does not bother me." That statement summarized Solomon Kane, he lived following the sunrise and sunset, wandering throughout the world, stopping only to help where an exellent swordsman is needed, there were things he regretted, but he followed a drive to fix all problems, right all wrongs, he knew not the reason he lived that life, but he followed the path he chose.

The army met up with Eliwood, who said he got all the other Lycian nations to declare nutrality in the battle for Caelin. "Good news is now, Lundgren has no allies, bad news is, neither do we, guess we'll have to bring our little ragtag army against Lundgren the usurper alone." Mark said, with a hint of pessimism in his voice. "I suggest we take the south route, it is quickest, but we will run into general Eagler's estate" Kent offered "then we must fight him." Mark said, but then he discovered the nature of the field they stood at "It's all foggy, this could ruin a few plans." Matthew, however, offered his help "I'm good at seeing through fog, put my at the front." Mark's mind started formulating a plan when a giant man in armor aprroached them. "Lord Wallace!" Kent said, surprised at the man "you retired, I thought you went off to work the farms now" Sain said after Kent "I was retired, but Lundgren called me back with orders to capture the imposter and those serving her." "You believe us to be traitors?" Kent said "bring me the girl, and I shall judge for myself" "what do you plan to do?" Sain questioned "if I do not believe what I see, I will take her." "We will prevent you if you dare touch her" Kent boldy proclaimed "Prevent me? You must be-" "enough, I am here" Lyn stepped foreward. "Those eyes" wallace seemed to drift into another state of mind "I've been a knight for thirty years, and I can tell you, those are not the eyes of a deciever, in fact, I think I'll join your little band of mercenaries." "You are serious?" Sain asked "this old bull's loyal to Caelin, I would never let a usurper on the throne."

"Alright, another new plan, Kane, Wallace, Matthew across the bridge, the rest will go around the mountain range meeting up with them in the forest. We know the plan?" Everyone said yes and entered their ordered formations. "So, who might you be?" Wallace asked Solomon while they trudged through the fogged forest. Kane raised his hand to silence Wallace "we are in battle, I will get to know you after it has passed" then Matthew all of a sudden got grabbed "move and he dies" the brigand said. In one fluid motion Kane unsheathed his rapier, and the axe wielding brigand recieved a quick thrust through the right eye. "Uh... thanks" Matthew said, "guess you don't owe me then." That makes things easier, thought Kane. The trio approached the estate of general Eagler, but a soldier rushed at Kane with his lance. Kane grabbed the lance just below the point with his left hand and cut the soldier down with the rapier in his right. Then, "Eagler", Wallace yelled "General Wallace so, you have sided with the girl" "I fight for Caelin's honor." "No matter, I brand you all as traitors." The Paladin charged against Wallace, the two of them pointed their lances against each other for the inevitable clash that never came, for the cry of fire and thunder echoed across the plains. The puritan fired his pistol at the paladin's horse, it fell knocking Eagler off and straight into Wallace's lance.He struggled to form words as his strength left him "Go...Quickly...The Marquis... Poison...Go...For Caelin"

"Good work, to whom does the honor go?" Mark said when heand the rest of the army arrived on the scene. Wallace gave the details "you should have been there, technically we both get our share of honor, but where did you pick up this guy?" "Found him around Bern, says he's from a far away land from which only magic can get him here." "That's interesting, Castle Caelin can't be that far from here now" "Good, I look forward to putting a pistol ball to Lundgren's brain" said Solomon Kane as the army got walking again.


	6. interlude

Hello once again, this chapter, in case you don't figure it out after reading it, is an indicator of what I plan to do with the story from here on, and gives some of the backstory I'm giving Mark. Enjoy

Once again: Dislcaimer- I own nothing here, Nintendo and Robert E. Howard own everything

* * *

It was night at the Legion's camp, with castle Caelin only a two hour's ride away, but the young tactician said they needed rest, for there will be no small army waiting for them. In truth, Mark had a personal reason to stop for the night, one he did not want others knowing of. "Set up here, it's flat, quiet, isolated and far enough from Lundgren to not be seen by his scouts, and close enough to be there by noon tomorrow." He said, Kent voiced his opinion "I say we could gain another kilometer before we lose daylight" "This is a good place" Mark quietly dismissed Kent's suggestion, and so they stuck with that location. That happened two hours ago, now Mark sat alone in the almost complete darkness. He rolled up the right sleeve of his tunic, to take a close look at that which he concealed "well old friend, whod've thought my blood would find this location once more, so how's the afterlife?" Realizing his words, he began to dress the wound he received in the day's battle, he stopped when he heard a rustle of leaves in his direction. "Who's there?" He said to the darkness, but the stranger revealed herself the next second "oh, you, Florina, you going to tell me what you want up front or do I have to guess while you gather up the courage to speak?" "I...just... wanted to talk...you... got wounded?" Mark finished applying his bandage and replied "arrow hit me right here, didn't think it was worth stopping everybody for" "that's not what I see, you're still bleeding." Mark felt amazed by the clarity in Florina's voice, but he did not betray his emotions "fine then, if it worries you, I'll have Serra look at it." He went in the direction of Serra's tent, but the young tactician realized something before he left, "by the way, did you hear me, a second ago?" "You... really should go...that could get infected" Florina replied. She knows it's none of her business, that's good, Mark thought to himself as he neared the young cleric's tent.

Mark noticed immediately that she was not in her tent, he saw the rest of his ragtag army gathered around the fire, he heard Lyn's voice above the others. "Okay, we know what Kent, Sain, and I are going to do when this is over, anyone have other plans for the future?" Mark found his way into the circle "ah, Mark, tell us what you plan doing" at that moment the wound in his shoulder gave him a new searing sensation of pain, but he chose not to let the others know, "when the people know their leader is hurt, they lose the will to fight on" Mark recalled from his teacher, so he just answered the question that was asked of him "I plan to wander around for a while, learn a few more things about military strategy, maybe settle somewhere when I'm thirty. Unless of course I find a girl worth staying in one place for along the way." "Sounds like you've got all your bases covered" said Wil, "what are your plans then?" Lyn asked the young archer "well, I didn't really have anything until I met up with you guys, so how about I enlist in Caelin's army when we take it back?" "Sure, you can join" Lyn responded "Serra, we know you're going to Ostia, where's Erk going after your contract expires?" "I plan to return to Etruria, and learn more from my instructor" "alright, now Wallace" "after this I think I'll be a mercenary for however long as I want to fight." after Wallace revealed his plans, Florina made her presence known by speaking something quietly to Serra. The end of the conversation was heard by all in the circle "alright, Mark, lift up your right sleeve, it doesn't sound good" he did so,this was the scene he tried to avoid, but Serra was very willful for someone of her profession. Soon everyone saw the laceration, and Serra treated it with her stave that moment "why didn't you tell us?" Lyn said, "didn't think it was worth attention until about an hour ago" "Why do men always think they're so invincible, look at this, can you even move your arm?" "yes, but it is painful" Serra's stave finished closing the wound "alright, back to our little get together now" Mark ordered. "Alright then, now, who's left? Actually, Solomon, we don't really know much about you, could you give us some personal history?"

"He's some kind of demon that's what he is, I saw him take down Beyard in a few seconds" it was the interior of Black Fang headquarters, a survivor of Kane's first real battle against them recalled what happened to a young woman with blue hair. "Lady Ursula, I speak the truth, if you ever see a man wearing pure black with a green sash around his waist, I emplore you to either retreat or raise an army big enough to destroy a million men." "Fine then, I shall tell Nergal that a mysterious man in black is hunting him, get back to your post."

"The stories I have are not for one night, but I can tell you I am a landless man searching the world to fight injustice wherever it may be. I was born in Devonshire England, a small village near London, I consider myself a puritan in terms of religion. My weapons come from many different places, these pistols from France, this rapier from Spain, this dagger from home, and this staff from Africa. Surely none of you have heard of these places, but I chose not to leave them from the story of my life." Mark then asked "then what's a puritan?" "The faith of my people has seen its share of conflicting values, people choose to follow one side of the scriptures over another, I chose the path of selflessness and strict moral principles. That should explain my dislike of music and dancing, and why I wear such clothing, it is standard in my faith." This wrapped up Solomon Kane's character poorly, for he left out the grim determination that brought him on this vayage, he failed to mention the constant struggle with his faith he felt almost every day, nor did he bring up the torture he suffered after capture by the Spaniards, none of what truly made Solomon Kane the way he was received mention. After Kane's speech Mark told everyone that they need to rest up for the final battle the next day, the fire was put out, and everyone went to their tents for possibly the last time on this quest.


	7. Lundgren

Hello again everyone, it's been a while I know. Well, College life was hard to adapt to and I was this close to saying the hell with it, then I got my first review. So now I will go back to updating regularly.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything, Nintendo and Robert E. Howard do.

* * *

The darkness of night left the plains as the sun rose that morning. Solomon Kane awoke hours earlier, such is the way of man that carries his life in his hand. He noticed Mark as the first person after him to leave his tent, another wanderer such as the young tactician was inclined to arise with the sun, but he was not such a light sleeper as was Kane. Matthew exited his tent as well, the life of a spy is not one for restful sleep. Lyn and Rath awoke a few minutes after Matthew, the Saccae plains requiring one to work in the early hours of the morning before the sun showed its fury, Florina followed after, having shared Lyn's tent for the night. After them came Kent, Wallace and Sain, who were undoubtedly trained to sleep lightly. Wil came after them, followed by Dorcas. Ninian and Nils left their tent, and then Serra and Erk arrived. The expression in Erk's eyes showed that he had been awake for at least ten minutes, but he learned not to risk waking Serra in her beauty sleep. Lucius was the last one awake.

Mark then spoke up "This is it, I'm sure all of you are in this for your own reasons, and I'd rather not discuss them right now, but if anyone wants to leave before we face the full fury of Lundgren's army, do so if you wish. Lyn and I aren't forcing you." "Lundgren plans to murder his family to claim the throne, I will not stand for it." Spoke Solomon Kane. "Sain and I are knights of Caelin, we would die for Lady Lyndis" Kent said, Wallace nodded. "And I would never abandon Lyn" Florina said quietly. "It's good to have a noble owe you a favor" Serra said, Erk then followed "And I have to protect you of course." Rath stayed silent, but it was clear he wouldn't leave. "You showed great compassion to my sister and I, we must repay you" Nils said, Dorcas followed "So do I, so I will fight for you." "I could be a servant of the light if I sat and watched this unfold without rising to action" Lucius said next. "I guess I'll stay and fight too" Matthew spoke last. "Then it's agreed, we fight." Mark said.

They came upon Castle Caelin a few minutes later, Mark ordered everyone to stop before calling the charge, said he needed a moment to analyze the area. Then Kane said "It will rain soon" everyone looked toward the sky to see the dark clouds gathering. "So it will, that could be bad for some of us." Mark took this new information in and devised a plan "We'll rush him, any one who can keep a good pace in the rain will move as quickly as they can, engaging only if necessary, the slower units will deal with them." So it was set that Solomon Kane, Lyn, Erk and Lucius would run ahead. That group took care of whoever stood in their way to Lundgren, and in the end Kane was the first to reach him.

"You have conspired to usurp the throne of Caelin, are you prepared to see you God for it?" The puritan said in a tone sounding of a ghost "Not yet, I would rather send all of you, especially the mongrel from Saccae to that end." Kane's blood raged, with his Rapier unsheathed he made the first strike unconsciously. Lundgren's armor absorbed the attack, then he countered with his lance. Kane dodged it with ease, upon doing so he took a closer glance at his opponent, he knew instantly what he was fighting. This man was not an experienced warrior, he saw a noble, one who lived pampered from birth, who perhaps practiced that lance of his a few days a month, but his inexperience showed. Solomon's Rapier blocked and parried every motion with Lundgren's lance. It would take a born fighter to know what to do next, but only one who had seen many battles would know how to act on it. Kane struck at a gap in Lundgren's armor on his right shoulder, it connected as Lundgren let out a shrill cry of pain. Solomon punched him off his Rapier and to the ground. He stood over him and procured one of his pistols "Make peace with your God, lest you have to make peace with the Devil." Thunder rang through halls of Castle Caelin, and Lundgren was dead.

Solomon Kane stood over his former opponent, a faint haunting smile escaped his lips, then he spoke "I believe your grandfather is in this castle." Lyn was one of the first to reach Kane, so she ran down the halls of the castle to reach her grandfather, praying that he would be alive.

Hours passed while the others waited outside the castle walls for Lyndis to return. She did return, and announced that her grandfather will be fine, that the ordeal was over.

Days later Will and Florina enlisted in Caelin's standing army, Wallace and Rath and Lucius left for their own pursuits, Kent and Sain went back to active duty, Mark left for Pherae to continue his studies. Erk, Serra, Matthew and Solomon left for Ostia, Kane not forgetting the deal he made with Matthew regarding his hunt for Nergal.


	8. A meeting

Just another interlude to keep everyone interested. Arthur Delapore you are my new best friend. Anyway...

Disclaimer: Technically Robert E. Howard's work is public domain, so I don't _have _to say a disclaimer about him, but out of respect I must. So Robert Jordan, that makes me a better person than you, you may be a better writer but I am a better person. Oh and Nintendo, Fire Emblem belongs to them.

* * *

A little more than a month had passed since the fall of Lundgren. At this time Erk, Serra, Matthew and Solomon Kane were on their way to Ostia together. Serra was clearly getting bored and tired walking the roads to the city-state. "I say we stop at that inn over there" voiced Serra "But we have at least four hours of daylight left, and Ostia's only---" "We stop here! My feet are tired and my shoes aren't meant for long traveling" Whined Serra, Erk made a return statement "Fine, we stop here for the night, and for the record you've complained about your shoes since you hired me." Matthew spoke to Kane during this conversation "Imagine working with her everyday, I pity him. Once the contract ends she's in _my_ hands." "Each have their own evils to face" Kane said half-jokingly. Matthew smiled then spoke again "Some more than others." 

The Inn proved rather accommodating to the four, each getting their own rooms for little cost. Serra however did put up a bit of a fuss over the quality of her bed, leading to her trading rooms with Erk, Solomon said nothing about his room, four walls and a bed, which was much more than he needed. An hour later Matthew knocked on Kane's door, saying that the three of them were going to the tavern and he was invited. Kane weighed his options eventually deciding to go with them.

"So you don't drink?" Serra asked, after offering Kane a tankard of wine. "No, I am a puritan, I do not indulge in such pleasures." "More for me then" "And the rest of us" Matthew added. That moment the innkeeper announced that the band would begin playing soon, and that there would be a dance contest when they began. Serra smiled a shark's smile and sent a glance to Erk. "You are not paying me to dance" he said preemptively. "I do not dance either, another--""Don't flatter yourself Kane" Serra said interrupting him. "We've worked together, you know about Leila" "I also know what she's told me about how good a dancer you are, come on it'll be fun." Serra grabbed Matthew's hand as he opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. She got him into the entrant's square and he knew there was no use fighting it now.

The band began setting up for their performance, while Kane and Erk talked. "That woman is a serpent" Kane said "That fits her perfectly I think." Erk said "I shall return to my room now, music is another indulgence my religion is against." "See you tomorrow then" Erk said.

Matthew and Serra won the contest. Everyone at the Inn heard this as she shouted out this fact in every hallway, after she calmed down everyone had a restful night of sleep. That morning they reached Ostia and met with the Marquees. "Matthew! Serra! What have you to report?" Matthew spoke first "The tyrant of Caelin has been dealt with" "Good, and that gentleman over there must have been Serra's mage escort, you will be paid handsomely I assure you. But who is this tall gentleman in black with you?" Matthew continued his report "His name is Solomon Kane, his support was integral to the fall of Lundgren, he helped us in exchange for information regarding the Black Fang. Which I know Leila knows about" Then a lithe red haired woman spoke up "Was my name mentioned?" she appeared from the shadows revealing that she was in the room the entire time. "Leila!" Matthew all but leaped into an embrace with her "It is good to see you again Matthew" she said after he let go. "Yes I do have information about the Black Fang, I've been a double agent for several months now, what do you wish to know?" "I seek a man named Nergal, I want to kill him."

Leila explained that the Black Fang used to be a noble organization dedicated to policing those above the law, but Nergal has taken command behind the scenes for some time now. She said he operated from Dread Isle, she warned Solomon that few who go there return, so it might be hard to buy passage, but the puritan would have none of it. He left almost instantly after he was told the island was to the west. He purchased a few supplies at a shop, and then made his way, slowly disappearing into the horizon.


	9. Transportation

Hello again, there isn't much here I really need to say except...

Disclaimer: I don't own Solomon Kane or Fire Emblem, those belong to Robert E. Howard and Nintendo respectively

A year and a month had passed since that fateful day which liberated Caelin from tyranny. Currently at the other edge of Elibe a vanguard of Pegasus knights made their way across the ocean to reach the infamous Dread Isle. The head of them was a young woman with turquoise hair named Fiora, and sharing a ride on her Pegasus was a tall, gaunt man dressed in black, Solomon Kane. When he first started his quest to reach Dread Isle most laughed at him, one group of pirates offered to help, but Solomon Kane would never associate with their kind, so for a brief moment he contemplated working the arena to earn money to rent his own ship, but then he heard that a band of mercenaries had been hired to send a unit there. So he bartered passage with them, since no one could spare a Pegasus for him he had to ride with their leader. Solomon did not care much for the situation, he was a sailor at heart, and having to ride behind a woman significantly younger than him did not help either. Kane however was not one to complain, and besides, soon he would be face to face with Nergal, and the vengeance he sought to carry out will be given soon.

"So, Sir Kane, since you paid handsomely in advance I never really bothered to think much of it, but why did you want to come along with us on this mission?" "Nergal, a man I've heard lives on that island, destroyed an entire village, he must be brought to justice" "Well, you picked the right side, that's who we have been hired to kill as well. Was it your village?" "No" the puritan answered simply. "Anyone you knew?" "No" Fiora did not help but feel curiosity toward the man she spoke to "Then why do you pursue him?" And in a low voice sounding of firm resolve and wisdom he spoke "Why should I not? Those people deserve vengeance as much as anyone else." Fiora became further intrigued and almost asked him, but then she noticed the enemy ship on the horizon. "Everyone, that ship is the enemy! Attack!"

It was a slaughter, the enemy ship had them outnumbered and out matched, not to mention the soldiers of the Black Fang saw the attack coming and had that extra few seconds to prepare. Fiora landed on the ship with Kane after all her troops had fallen, a rage swept over her, _They must die, all of them._ She thought to herself upon shoving her lance into a nearby soldier. Solomon Kane however, felt the same resolve he felt for any battle, he will not walk away from this one until death meets all of them. He fired his first pistol at who he guessed was the captain, then he fired his second at who he knew sent the most arrows to Fiora's unit. He then unsheathed his Rapier and plunged it into the nearest soldier. He unsheathed his Dirk and stabbed a soldier next to him while he pulled his Rapier out of the one in front of him. Fiora struck at whoever stood in her way, she impaled two men on her lance then threw them off the edge of the ship. Her Pegasus kicked a nearby soldier in the chest, killing him almost instantly. One struck at Kane, but he blocked it with ease and parried the lunge, throwing the soldier back several feet into his comrades, Kane killed them with ease while they were down. Fiora struck one with the blunt end of her lance, knocking him and a few others overboard. A soldier with an axe ran towards her, she was unable to raise her lance in time to stop his attack, and she would have died there, but Kane saw the danger she was in and threw his Dirk at the soldier. It struck him blade first into the back of his skull, he fell over dead instantaneously.

"I think that is all of them" Kane said to the still visibly shaken woman. When she came to her senses she said "And they had it coming… All of them, Kyra, Jade, Mia… All of them dead and it's my fault" Fiora then took a pouch from her saddle and presented it to Solomon "Here, you paid for escort and I failed you in that regard, you had to fight" the Puritan felt the pouch, then gave it back to Fiora "I paid not for escort, I paid for transportation, you keep the gold, it is yours in exchange for taking me this far. I will bring the fight to Nergal, for all that he has done. If you wish to help me, your flying horse will be helpful." "I want to help you defeat him, and anyone who stands in the way." Fiora said with a new found resolve in her tone "Good, then help me raise this sail" Kane said as he began making adjustments to the ship they had fought on minutes earlier.

"You know how to operate this?" Fiora asked, Solomon briefly smiled and he said to her "I was a captain on a merchant vessel for ten years, and I was a privateer for two years, I know enough to take us to Dread Isle." "Any combat experience?" "A few battles" Kane said solemnly, recalling the Spanish armada and the fight where he lost his friend Sir Richard Grenville. "Good enough, and it isn't like I know anything about sailing" Fiora said, and she began raising the sail Kane as ordered her to do.

A few hours passed and the two of them reached the island around sunset. "It is getting dark, we should stop for the night before going further" Fiora recommended. Kane agreed, and he spent the night in the captain's quarters, while Fiora took the first mate's room for the night.


	10. Reunion

Hello everyone, this is a reintroduction chapter for the other characters. So enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Solomon Kane is Robert E. Howard

That night, aboard the former Black Fang ship Fiora stood watch. The agreement was to sleep in shifts, with Fiora having the first half of the night to watch for enemy movements. Her thoughts for the moment went to her clients: Lord Pent, and how she would explain her failure, and Solomon Kane; and how he just might save the mission. "Two against the full fury of Nergal's army… Well we took on this ship's crew well enough; maybe, just maybe we can still fight." Then she heard a call in the dark. "Hello there, you guys beached? Need help?" _This is an enemy scout_ she thought to herself, she realized she needed to think fast before he alerts others. She threw a spear at him, striking him in the heart and silencing the unprepared soldier. Fiora thought that would be the end of her problem, but then she heard "Attack!" and saw a group of Black Fang troops appear from the woods.

The first thought she had was to wake up Kane, so she ran to his door and opened it to see him already awake and armed. "Never kill the scout unless you have to, people will look for him." The puritan said solemnly. "And they're already here, any suggestions?" Fiora asked "Barricade the windows, make sure there is only one way in or out, that will make things easier." Fiora and Solomon got work blocking the window to the Captain's quarters with tables and chairs. "What now Sir Kane?" "We wait for them to come through this door, and we kill them as they come, and I am not a knight, do not call me 'sir'." Solomon ordered the young girl. "Sorry, it's just that with how I've seen you fight I thought you should be one by now." "I am a wanderer, I have no need to be a knight."

There were only six of them, Kane and Fiora took them out with ease. "We should go now, before the main army awakens." Kane said "Not without a plan" Fiora ordered. "I do not take orders from you" Kane growled. "But you paid me to take you to Nergal, I say we wait." "I paid for you to take me to Dread Isle, and here I am, I no longer require your services." "That doesn't mean you can go gallivanting off on your own on some revenge rush for people you've never met without a plan or reinforcements. I've seen you fight, you are good but there's now way you could take all of them. And I was paid to bring down Nergal, so the situation requires me to work with you" Solomon felt a wave of clarity and let Fiora's words sink in. It was true that his skill was legendary, and he could probably take on Nergal on his own, but there were so many on this island. He needed a plan and some help, and it seemed Fiora was the only one in the area. He turned around slowly and spoke "Yes, we need a plan."

Hours past sunrise the two studied a map of the island, noting what might be Nergal's base of operations. "You could fly around this building, and then report the defenses, we will plot an attack from the information you find." Fiora pointed to a spot on the map "This looks like a blind spot, I'll check it out."

Fiora was about to take wing when she noticed another ship landing on the beach near them. They did not wave the Black Fang banner so she assumed they meant no harm to her. "Hello there, you need help?" One said as he disembarked from the ship "I know that man, he led an army I sided with a year ago." Kane said while making his presence known to Fiora and those on the ship. "Kane? Solomon Kane? What are you…? Oh yeah you're after Nergal too, but what a coincidence. Actually, did you deprive us of a good fight already?" "It is good to meet you again Mark, and yes I left plenty for you and whatever army you command now." "Good, the troops are gettin' restless from a couple days at sea. So who's the girl? You decide to hook up with somebody after all?" Mark said. "She was part of a mercenary unit that I hired to take me here, and no, we have not 'hooked up.'" "Where's the rest of her unit? Reinforcements are always good" "They died" Kane said quietly. "Shame, could've used the extra hands. Wait, there's something about you that looks familiar, I can't place it but something…" Mark said as he looked at Fiora, then a voice called out from the ship "Sis!" It was Florina, then Mark said "That must be it, she did say some stuff about you" Florina dashed off the ship's ramp and embraced her older sister. "I would not have guessed you two were related" Solomon said. "Kane? You know my sister?" Fiora asked. "We fought together a year ago… Back at Caelin" Florina said "Oh right, I should have known from the letters you sent… You must be Mark, I trust you took good care of my sister." Fiora said "Under my command yes, but between then and now that was Lyn's job, ask her." "Is Lyndis on this mission as well?" Kane asked "Oh yeah, the gang's all here… Well except for Rath, Nils and Wallace. Plenty of new people too."

Kane and Fiora were introduced to the army Mark had amassed for the raid on Dread Isle. Solomon almost put a bullet into one named Canas when he found out he used offensive Dark Magic, but Mark ordered him to stand down and Kane decided he was not worth the effort, not yet anyway. The one to leave a lasting impression on the Puritan was one named Raven, he did not speak much but Solomon could tell he had much inner hatred, probably at someone in the group. He met lord Eliwood whom he made a sparring appointment with after the battle was over, it was rare to see a fellow fighter of his style in this land, so he took the opportunity. Lord Hector, he felt needed some lessons in humility. He met Rebecca and told her the battlefield is no place for a girl her age, she pointed her bow at him and he gracefully walked away from the young archer. Marcus acted of the ageing warrior, his understudy Lowen was the typical new recruit, speaking of honor and devotion to one's country. Oswin had an air of morality to him, something Kane admired. The young traveling swordsman named Guy impressed Kane in his own way, seeing a bit of himself in the young man. All in all, most of the friends he made in the mission for Caelin were the same people he knew from those days. Sain still spoke of women and partying, Kent tried his best to restrain his attidude, Florina was still quiet around others, Will remained the optimist, and Matthew still had the air of a spy around him.

"Now that the tearful reunion's been taken care of, we really should get to work with invading the island and all… Kind of important you know." Mark said, and thus everyone disembarked from the ship.


	11. Nergal's doorstep

New chapter of actiony goodness. So... Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Robert E. Howard and Nintendo do.

* * *

"We should receive word from our informant any time soon" Hector said. "We've met her at Caelin, I think I could find her." Mark said, but Matthew found her before Mark finished his statement. "Leila!" He ran toward his fellow spy of Ostia hoping to speak to her. Solomon Kane, however, knew something was up. A man who fought and killed like Solomon knew death all too well, and he knew the young red haired woman he met at Ostia had met her fate. "Leila! Do you have a report?" Hector asked. "She is not moving" Kane said in a grim voice. Matthew looked closer at her "No!" He felt he pulse, nothing, he turned her over to find two stab wounds in her back. "She is dead, they killed her…When this was over, she was going to let this behind her… We were to live together… She's dead." Matthew held the body of his fiancé, and kissed her forehead one last time. "I need a moment to bury her." "Take your time." Mark said.

Mark, Serra and Kane left the sight of the others, leaving them cope with the tragedy. "So, you think he'll be ok?" Lyn asked "Only time will tell, he seems the easy going type, maybe that'll go away now." Mark said lowering his head. "But on the other hand, we're here to find out about Eliwood's father, and the sooner we get our answers the sooner we can leave this light-forsaken…" Mark did not finish his statement as then an army made it known that they were surrounded. "By order of the Black Fang you are to be executed for trespassing on our lands." A man on a horse said, he had the look of a Sacaen nomad, one such as Lyn or Rath. "Then draw your blade, we fight here" Hector said readying his axe. The man then grabbed Lyn and put his sword to her chest. "Move and she dies." He ordered "You are a fellow plainsman, I know this is not your way, you have honor." Lyn said to the man, then a sudden scream of thunder roared across the isle, and the man fell. "Coward" quietly spoke Solomon Kane as he emerged from the mists letting the smoke leave his flintlock pistol. The others retreated when they saw how their commander had fallen so swiftly. "What was that?" Eliwood asked, Mark answered "He calls it a pistol, not as accurate as a bow, but more lethal and easier to carry. Now that that headache's been taken care of, let's go get Eliwood's father, and bring down Nergal if we get to."

After some walking the group found itself at Nergal's base, soon the fighting began. Mark gave his orders "Matthew, pick the lock on that door." He did so and revealed the enemy presence through the doorway, a few mages and shamans. "High resistance, Fiora, Florina, Kane, take 'em out." The three of them went down the corridor. "Sain, Rebecca, Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, go down the breezeway in that order." They lined up with Sain striking those in his way. "Kent, you follow Matthew, he gets whatever he can break into and carry out."

Solomon, Fiora, and Florina went to work dispatching the foes in the corridor. Fiora impaled a mage on her lance, as did her sister Florina, Kane sliced a shaman across the chest with his Rapier, and the three moved onward to another hallway. Kane saw two archers, but quickly they fell to his pistols, he dropped them and re-unsheathed his Rapier.

Eliwood's group dealt with enemies as they came to them, a stark contrast to Kane's group which rushed the enemy. As Enemies rose, they cut them down, Lyn was approached by the apparent leader of the group, a paladin with a halberd. He charged at her but Lyn slashed her sword and cut the paladin's horse at the front legs, he flew off and Lyn pinned him to the wall with her sword.

Kane's group made its way toward the front of the base, but he noticed a man in front of them, he spoke "Oh don't mind me, I'm not an enemy." "Then what is your business here?" Kane asked. "I used to work for these people, no use staying on a sinking ship, so I thought I'd take a little severance package before I left." "So you are thieving?" Solomon said with a touch of rage in his voice. "People might need what the Black Fang has taken, you cannot simply take it for yourself." "Sure I can" The puritan raised his Spanish blade against the man, but Fiora ordered him not to. "He could be useful, whoever you are, would you be willing to work with us? The young Pegasus knight asked. "If the pays good." "I'll have to talk to our commander, but stay ahead of us until then." Kane spoke in retaliation. "He is a thief" "But he is our thief, at least until Eliwood says otherwise." Kane grudgingly nodded and the four reached the main hall.

By then Eliwood's group had worked its way there as well. Marquis Laus, who was believed by some in the group to be a cause of the problems of the region, stood waiting for them in full armor and a lance in his hand. Eliwood struck first into Laus's right arm with his Rapier. Lyn's blade followed, cutting out a large piece of his armor, and Hector finished him off with his axe.

"Now we enter, keep hope for your father's well being Eliwood." Mark said as the warriors entered the building.


End file.
